


Date Night

by furyofthetimelords



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Bisexual Raven Reyes, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthetimelords/pseuds/furyofthetimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke just wanted a burger. She didn't mean to get roped into someone else's blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> this au is adapted a wee bit from [this tumblr post](http://bluesargently.tumblr.com/post/124526232729/caprxgers-some-oddly-specific-aus-that-no-one) and I thought it was really cute and I wanted a quick, cute femslash thing to give myself a little break from some of the longer fics I've been writing. I did this in a couple hours.

Clarke walked into the restaurant an hour later than she'd meant to. Tired, and kind of cranky, she was craving some decent food and nowhere else made a burger like  _Grounders_. It was her favourite place to go, even if it was sort of a "date" place, but she didn't care. Those burgers were worth it. God, she was so hungry even just thinking about it.  

"Hey," someone said from beside her and Clarke turned to come face to face with one of the most gorgeous women she's encountered lately. Tall, with bright brown eyes and long, wavy hair that cascaded down her back, Clarke was extremely impressed. Clarke hoped the stranger was at least a little interested in women. 

"Hey," Clarke replied, full-flirt mode activated. She couldn't help it, especially, when faced with someone who looked like  _this_. 

"Thank god you're here," the stranger continued. "I was worried you weren't gonna show."

 _What,_  Clarke thought, trying to hide her surprise. "Well, I'm glad I'm here now," Clarke replied. 

"Me too," the stranger said. "I'm Raven, by the way. I don't know if Octavia told you that. She didn't tell me yours."

"Clarke," Clarke replied, a little surprised. She still didn't quite have any idea what was going on, but Raven seemed interested in her company, so she figured she might as well go with it. After all, dinner with someone this hot wasn't something she was exactly going to say no to. She hadn't dated anyone in a while and she'd truthfully stopped trying to put herself out there especially once her art picked up popularity. There just didn't seem to be time, but God, she kind of wanted to make time for Raven. 

"Well, Clarke, glad I met you. Where do you wanna sit?" Raven asked.

"Corner?" Clarke said, pointing to an empty booth in the back. She usually liked sitting there, as it was usually out of the way of the more judge-y couples who shot her pitying looks while she ate her burger. Most of the ones around the corner areas were a lot more interested in each other than potentially lonely strangers. 

"I like the way you think," Raven said and turned to the waiter. "Corner, if you can."

"Sure," the waiter said and led them over to Clarke's favourite booth. 

 _This is like a dream come true_ , Clarke thought as she sat down opposite Raven. 

"So, tell me about you," Raven said. 

"I'm an artist," Clarke said. 

"So, you draw?"

"Sometimes. Mostly, I paint," Clarke said. "What about you?"

"Mechanic," Raven said, and from the look on her face, she'd expected Clarke's surprise. "Yeah, I know, I get that a lot."

"Well, I'm sure you're good with your hands then," Clarke said. 

Raven smiled. "I sure am."

"So, what do you fix?"

"Cars, motorbikes and whatever else I can get my hands on."

"I can relate. I once used leftover coffee to paint just because I couldn't be bothered looking for my paints."

Raven laughed. 

"Can I take your order?" the waiter asked. 

"Burger, and a cider," Clarke replied automatically. 

"Same here," Raven said, "but make my drink a beer."

"You like the burgers here too?" Clarke asked. 

"Of course," Raven replied. "They-"

"Are the absolute best," Clarke finished. "I come here a lot for them."

"Really?" Raven said, looking around at the couples around them. "Doesn't look like the place you'd go alone."

"They're worth it," Clarke replied. 

//

The date was going far better than Raven expected. Octavia was often hit and miss with her choices in blind dates, but Raven had to admit that her friend had struck gold here. Clarke was  _amazing -_ attractive, smart  _and_ an artist. Raven couldn't ask for a better combination, especially when she saw the way Clarke lit up anytime she got to talk about art. She'd already decided on a second date, at the very least. Raven didn't want to let this girl go. 

 _Clarke is so great. You should've told me about her earlier._ Raven texted Octavia when Clarke excused herself to go the bathroom for a moment. 

_(from: Octavia) Clarke???_

_(to: Octavia) Yeah. That's who you set me up with, dumbass._

Raven rolled her eyes as she sent her reply. Octavia could be so forgetful sometimes. It wasn't the first time her friend had gotten confused about a date, as more often than not Octavia used a friend of a friend for one of Raven's dates. After  _him_ , she'd had a little trouble actually getting back out there, and Octavia had often tried to push people of varying genders Raven's way in hopes of finding someone better than "that asshole" as Octavia called _him_. Raven pushed the thought from her mind. She wasn't going to think about ant of that tonight.

_(from: Octavia) You were supposed to meet an Emily O_O_

_(to: Octavia) What the fuck ???_

__(from: Octavia)_ I'm so confused how did u find this Clarke did u ditch Emily _

__(to: Octavia) No._ She was the first person I saw in red. I haven't seen anyone else.  _ 

__(from: Octavia)_ You fucked up, Rae.  _

__(to: Octavia)_ I'm still gonna fuck her sometime. Well, I hope so.  _

__(from: Octavia)_ Well good for u. dont tell me anymore unless I need 2 clear out 2nite._

Raven put her phone away and wondered if she'd mention it to Clarke. Maybe it was better not to. After all, the night was going so well and she didn't want to make things awkward. And Clarke seemed to be into her, anyway so what did it matter? But then Raven thought back to  _him_ and threw that idea out. She needed to be upfront about all of this. Lies were a terrible idea and would probably only end in heartbreak. 

"So," Clarke said when she got back to the table. "You were saying about that motorcycle?"

 _Cards on the table._ "You're not my blind date, are you?" 

"What? Oh - yeah, no, I guess I wasn't?" Clarke said, blushing. "Sorry?"

"Don't apologise, actually. You're pretty great," Raven said with a smile. "I'm glad I met you."

"Same - I was planning to eat alone tonight, but the company has been pretty great so far," Clarke replied, a little shyly.

"Funny how these things work out," Raven said with a smile. 

 

//

__(to: Octavia)_ Clear out. I'm fucking her tonight. _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments/etc extremely welcome. I'm over on tumblr (and now livejournal) as bluesargently so hit me up anytime. I'm always in the mood for prompts and the like. I'm also kind of tempted to add some kind of vaguely smutty sequel, but idk.


End file.
